The New Host
by Songbird51
Summary: My first fanfic. What happens when the new student has a debt with the host club? Well, Dani Handoka is about to find out. Dani is an honor student who is at Ouran on a Music scholarship. While looking for a place to practice, she finds the host club, and boy does her world turn upside down. Rated M for some more mature scenes.
1. Music Room 3

I don't own OHSHC, just Dani.

Ch. 1: Music Room 3

I walked through the halls looking down the entire time. I only looked up enough to see where I was every now and then. As I made my way, I noticed two guys that were twins harassing, a girl in a guys uniform? I noticed that they were my classmates. Strange but whatever. I started to look back down again and ran into something hard. Thinking it was a wall looked up to see if I missed a turn and saw a blue coat with the schools logo on it instead of the yellow beige walls. I looked up further, about 4 or 5 inches and saw a face that almost looked like he was looking into my soul. I lowered my head again and kept walking.

I was looking for a music room that I could use for my personal rehearsal. But with the first two I tried they were full of people talking and lounging. Dang rich people.

I'm not more than average looking, except for my hair which was as short as a boys, and my clothing which, if you didn't know me you would probably think I was a boy. From what my previous friends have said, I have an amazing voice. So when I moved into this school, I was set on teaching myself how to play different instruments and singing with the ones that didn't need my mouth. I finally reached the third music room. "Finally, somewhere that I can practice," or so I thought. I opened the door to roses but no one there. I shrugged it off and found the piano.

I sat down and began playing one of Mozart's pieces. I can't remember which one it is though. They all had similar names. Soon after I had started, I heard a camera snap. I froze and slowly turned around. The camera flashed again and the flash was enhanced by my glasses.

After the effects of the flash wore off I looked to see who was behind the camera. I found not one person, but four behind the camera. I quickly felt my face flush. As I had always had, to some degree, stage fright.

One of the four faces was familiar. _'Ah, it's the wall I ran into on my way here,' _I thought to myself.

I must have looked familiar to him too because he leaned down to the boy next to him, who looked like he should be in grade school, and whispered something to him. The grade school boy smiled brightly and whispered to the rest of the boys behind the camera. The other two looked to be about the same age. One with glasses, short raven black hair and gray eyes. The other with longer blonde hair and somewhere in between purple and blue eyes.

The blonde smiled idiotically and the glasses guy just stared at me.

"You have exceptional piano skills my young friend," the tall blonde said. I looked at the ground as he continued. "Have you ever thought about playing a more difficult and soulful piece instead of that?" he asked.

I looked up at him and noticed that I had seen him playing the piano before.

The other boy with glasses looked at me and then wrote in his black book that he held ever so carefully. "I couldn't help but notice that you are violating the rule that unless you are part of the club, you cannot be here before the club begins," he said not looking up from his book.

Feeling uncomfortable, I stood up and started for the door only to be caught by my classmates as they came in. "Ah," I shouted as I fell backwards. The twins looked down at me as I tried to keep a painting that was now trying to fall on top of me. "I could use a little help here," I said as I strained to hold it up. The people around me just stood and stared until the painting finally fell on me and the frame broke. I cursed under my breath as I stood up with cuts and bruises forming.

"Are you alright man?" asked Kaoru. Don't ever ask how I am able to tell them apart.

"Yeah, for the most part. Thanks Kaoru," I said as I winced from previous pains that had now grown stronger.

They all looked at me like I was some great knowing person, except for the glasses guy. He just kept writing in his little black book that scared me to death and back.

Kaoru blinked a couple of times and then broke the silence as I started for the door again.

"H-how did you know which one I was?" he asked.

"I dunno, I can just tell," I responded. Then headed for the door only to run into the door, once again, as Haruhi opened it. I fell back again and landed on the part of my body that was in the most pain, my back. I was able to hold back the scream that I wanted to let out. Then glasses man had Mr. Wall try and help me up, but I was in no mood to have someone have pity on me.

After I got up, Mr. Glasses opened his mouth as he stood in front of me. "Do you know how much that frame you just broke cost?" I looked at him, my green eyes worried that I wasn't going to be able to pay it with my allowance, and I certainly didn't want _**him**_ to know. "H-how m-much?" I finally said.

He briefly looked up from his black book to look me over and then said, "To much for you to pay, judging by your looks."

I felt ready to punch him, and then I realized what he said and sank to the floor with my face in my hands.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the blonde that was originally standing next to glasses.

He smiled at me and then introduced himself. "I am Tamaki, the host club king,"

He turned to the others who, during his introduction, had posed themselves.

"This," he said pointing to the glasses character that had given me the news "is Kyoya." He pointed to the twins that are in my class "These two are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru." He pointed to the grade school boy who was now on top of the wall that I had run into. "These are Mitskuni "Honey" Haninozuka, and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." I blinked a few times as he continued with the last person that wasn't posed. "This is our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka."

He smiled at himself feeling accomplished and then turned to me. "What is your name young man?"

_'Young Man? Oh he must be confused because of my appearance.'_

"I'm Dani, Dani Handoka," I said as I headed for the door for the third time. I was stopped by Mori who stood in front of me to keep me from escaping.

"Well Mr. Handoka, I'm afraid that you will have to pay back the 8 million yen debt that you now owe us," Kyoya told me, in a very calm and a little evil tone.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open and not moving. I noticed after a while that someone was talking to me.

"Ni.. Ani.. Dani, Earth to Dani," it was Hikaru who was waving a hand in front of my face that caught my attention. "Huh, what?" I said as I snapped painfully back into reality.

"Our tono* just decided that you will take over from where Haruhi left off as the host club dog." he said as plainly and bluntly as he could.

"I-I can't do that," I said as I shakily crept backwards. "I have terrible stage fright, and I can't participate in any after school activities because I have to go straight home after school." I said as I felt the wall behind my back.

"Then why are you here after school in the music room?" Kaoru asked looking as sly as he does in class.

"I Uh, um, I," I stammered as long as I could before trying to bolt for the door but was caught by Kyoya who looked more shadow king than when I first saw him.

"Mr. Handoka, I don't think you want to do that. My family has a police force that can track you down and bring you back here at the snap of my fingers," he said coldly.

I gulped and stopped moving. He released my arm and I stepped back a few steps.

I looked around at the different expressions that were on the faces of the people before me. Some had the look of mischief, others a look of giddy happiness, one with no expression at all. Haruhi looked at me with pity almost as if she knew how I was feeling.

I looked at the floor and said "What do I have to do?"

the end

_**Songbird51: **_So, what did you all think?

_**Kaoru:**_ Hey Songbird51, how did you come up with this stuff anyway?

_**Songbird51:**_ Kaoru? How did you get in here?

_**Kaoru:**_ I don't know.

_**Haruhi:**_ What's going on here?

_**Songbird51:**_ Haruhi? Okay you know what, I give up trying to figure out how you people end up here.

_**Kaoru:**_ Whatever, Songbird51 would really appreciate it if you would R&R criticism.

_**Songbird51:**_ Thank you Kaoru for saying what I've been trying to say while figuring out how you got in here in the first place! (MAJOR SARCASM)

*Tono = Lord


	2. Dark as Night

I don't own OHSHC, just Dani.

Ch. 2: Dark as night

After I had a long explanation on what I was going to be doing for the host club, I finally headed home. I thought how to explain why I was late getting home to _**him**_, but I couldn't come up with anything except that I was studying and lost track of time. Knowing him he probably wouldn't believe me.

As I got closer I could feel my body tensing up in fear, _before_ I had even gotten there yet.

I came to the base of the stairs of the apartment complex, looked up and started to feel tears welling up inside of me.

I shook it off and walked up the stairs. I remembered that I still hadn't cleaned up after breaking the frame so I was hoping that he wasn't home so I could clean up. I was _terribly_ wrong. I was greeted by a loud shout and being grabbed by my hair to pull me inside.

I looked up at the man that seemed to be drunk already. I wished he would let me go instead of doing what he always did when he was drunk.

"You little brat! How dare you come home so late. You left me to do the housework," he shouted.

"I'm sorry Uncle Rick," I said in a small timid voice.

"That's not good enough. Get on your knees," he shouted waving his belt around.

I shook my head only to make him slap me and tie my hands to a chair to keep me from running.

I felt the first hit. It tore my shirt and ripped my skin open. I kept the screams that I wanted to let out to keep him from hitting me even harder. I felt seven more hits before I passed out.

I woke up to a sharp pain that was another hit. I looked up to see that there was blood everywhere and that my back was looking about as bad as my torn up sweater from the last time.

He finally stopped and untied my hands.

I looked at my back and began to stand up when he hit my with his hand right on my back knocking me back onto my stomach.

I fell back into the darkness waking up to my alarm that was placed by me, while I was still in the living room to wake me up.

I got off the floor only to grimace at the pain of my bleeding back.

I got ready for school and wore a dark red hoodie over my black t-shirt in case my bandages didn't stay up, or I bled through.

I went through the day without much trouble, except for the pains that came each time someone touched my shoulder or back.

After classes, I went to the club room because if I didn't, they would have hunted me down and dragged me back against my will.

I entered the room before the club had started to set up so I thought I would play some more piano. I sat down and began playing right before the rest of the club showed up.

"Ahem," I turned around and saw Kyoya with his black book in hand, and Tamaki with freaky glowing sparkly eyes.

"S-sorry, I didn't know what to do since no one else was here," I stammered.

Tamaki looked at me with a big smile and ran over to a closet to pull out a mysterious outfit. He came over to me and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked holding the outfit carefully.

Kyoya smirked at me telling me that it wasn't good.

Tamaki looked at me and spoke up. "Why it's your costume for today my good boy," he said glowing.

I looked at him with my mouth gaping wide open. "W-w-w-what? I can't do that today," I said and then headed for the back room to escape.

Tamaki frowned and I didn't have to look back at him to know he did, because three seconds after I started for the door he began whining.

"Moooommmy! Son is not behaving!" he said holding onto Kyoya.

I chuckled under my breath. _Mommy? You have _got_ to be kidding me._

Kyoya looked my way as I was watching everything from over my shoulder.

I quickly turned around and kept walking. Only to be stopped a searing pain in my arm because of someone firm grip.

I hid the grimace on my face enough to turn around and see who had my throbbing arm. I looked to see none other than Mori. He looked at me and forced me to turn around and head for the changing rooms.

I stood for a while in the changing room to see if they would forget about me. But every time I looked through the curtains either Mori or Kyoya was standing at the door.

I gave up waiting for them to leave me alone. So I left the Changing room and headed for the door no matter who was standing at it.

Before I reached the door, I was grabbed from behind by Hikaru and Kaoru very tightly.

"Ah!" screamed before dropping to the floor. I tried to reach for my back to feel if the bandages had fallen. But I couldn't because my arms were the only support for my falling body.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with shock on their faces as they tried to figure out how they had gotten red stains on their shirts.

I heard people running in to see what the screaming was all about. There was a mix of girls shoes that were over powering and men's shoes that were few.

I finally was able to get myself in a position to stand up. I looked around the room with my paled face and saw shocked and worried faces.

"I-I'm f-," I started and the next thing I see is darkness and hear the blurred sound of panicked voices.

_**Third Person POV**_

Kyoya looked down at the lump that was Dani Handoka with panic in his eyes, but only he could tell that he was panicked. He looked around at the surrounding girls and told them "The Host Club will be closing early today due to an emergency medical issue. We hope you fine young Princesses can forgive us." He finished and flashed the girls his "Host Smile".

As the girls were leaving, Tamaki came from outside and saw the 'puddle' that was Dani. He leaped back half a step at the sight of a bleeding back and proceeded to Kyoya who was clearly writing in his black book about what happened.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Kyoya, do you know what has happened to this young man?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Kyoya looked up from his book only to look at Tamaki. He responded "I believe that we will have to wait until our young friend wakes up."

Hikaru and Kaoru had been standing there the whole time but where unable to say anything. Or _move_ for that matter.

"K-kyoya-senpai? W-what should we do?" They asked in unison.

Kyoya didn't look up this time but called Mori over to whisper something in his ear. Honey was to shocked to follow his cousin. Haruhi just stood there with her mouth gaping open at the sight and was almost at tears.

Kyoya whispered to Mori _"We need to get Dani to the infirmary but I don't want the others to know that she's a she yet. So could you be so kind as to carry the young girl with me to the infirmary?"_

When he was finished Mori nodded and scooped up Dani and walked with Kyoya down the halls leaving the rest of the club in a small dazed group.

_**Dani's POV**_

I could hear the sound of tapping shoes and the touch of a cool object on my forehead. I opened my eyes blinking to adjust to the light.

I looked around to notice that I was laying on a bed in the infirmary of the school. I started to sit up but before I was fully up I plummeted back onto the bed making a squeaking sound.

I heard the curtain open and looked to see who was there. I saw a blurry figure, which I assumed to be the nurse first, then behind her were seven more blurry figures in the boy's uniform for our school. I assumed them to be the host club.

I finally sat up and searched for my glasses. Finding them I put them on and saw that all of those that were outside of the curtain were now inside and staring at me. Seeing this first thing made me flinch.

"How are you feeling Dani-kun?" asked the worried little blonde

I looked at him with tired eyes and responded. "I'm fine."

"_Ms._ Handoka. I believe you owe us an explanation for today's events," Kyoya said. Everybody looked at him with a shocked expression.

I sighed "Before everyone has a million questions, let me answer the first one that is in everyone's mind. Yes, I am a girl, just like Haruhi," I said and pointed towards Haruhi. "And please Kyoya, call me Dani, Handoka is to formal for my liking."

They all gasped at the fact that I was a girl and that I knew that Haruhi was a girl. At the exception of Mori and Kyoya.

"Okay, I'll be the first to ask something," Kaoru began "Why is your hair so short if you're a girl?"

"You might not believe me but, when I was little, my friend got my hair stuck in a blender and I had to cut it off. I got so used to it being short so every time it got long again, I would just cut it," I answered looking for a response.

"A blender?" this came from a now more awakened Tamaki.

"Yes, a blender. Next question," I said with a sigh.

"Um," started a much more deeper but kinder voice. "How did your back get like that?"

I looked around to see the source of the voice and found that its owner was Mori.

I sighed and began to think up a lie, but then looking into Mori's eyes, went against it and told the story.

"It started after my dad died in a plane crash on his way back from a business trip. My dad told me that my mom had died giving birth to me so it was just me and him for the longest time. But after he died, I tried living with my grandparents, but I felt that I would be to much of a burden on them since I was still in school and couldn't work yet. So I moved in with my Aunt and her boyfriend. She had gained custody of me since my grandparents died soon after I left. She had her will redone as soon as she had custody. But shortly after, she was murdered." I paused thinking back on the scene and how bloody she and the room were. I took a deep breath and continued

"She had left me to her boyfriend even though he wasn't married to her. But the way she saw him, he was Mr. Perfect. Only I saw what he was really like. Whenever she was asleep, he would get drunk and thrash around a bit and threaten me with his belt but never followed through because he always fell asleep before he could. So after her death, he began to get drunk a lot more and harder because he always thought he was alone without her. When he was drunk," I gulped. "He would come at me like I was my aunt because I looked a lot like her with my long brown hair, violet eyes, and my body structure."

"But I thought you said that your hair was cut off because of a blender?" asked Hikaru now very intensely listening.

"Yeah, the blender part is true. But how it happened isn't. He got so drunk and mad at me because of my grades, that he picked up the first thing he saw and stuck my head in it. I was in the hospital for blood loss and possible brain damage for months. The few friends that I had at my old school would no longer look at me, talk to me, or invite me to do things because of my scary guardian Rick."

"Wow, that must have been tough. To have friends that talk to you one day, and then not the next," Haruhi said looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"You would think that I would have been completely devastated at that. But I wasn't. I was glad that they were avoiding me. I didn't want to endanger them with Rick around all the time. He occasionally picked me up from school with loud cursing and shouting. And when I didn't come, he would get out of the car, slap me and drag me to the car. I would almost always come to school with a new bruise or bandage on my arms or face. Most days I would sit out of gym class because of it. Once when I had a high fever I came to school anyway, because I was afraid of being home all day, and because he made me come so he wouldn't have to call the school to have them send someone with the homework for that day. After a few months, he started to threaten and beat me when I came home a little late or when I would get a low report card. So I would go to school sometimes just to get away and lay in the infirmary all day with an almost broken leg, a twisted wrist, or a dislocated shoulder from him throwing me around. Soon it went from throwing around to beating me with his leather and snakeskin belts. If I resisted, he would tie my hands to either a chair that he had bolted down to the floor, or the post in the middle of the room. I can't count how many times after his beatings that he made me bleach the floors in-case child services came to check on him."

I stopped for a minute to notice that they had been staring at my cheeks and left temple the whole time.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" I asked looking around the room.

Kyoya walked over to me and handed me a mirror and said "You have cuts that look like they have scarred."

I took the mirror and looked where he had struck me last night. I gasped at the pain as I traced the lines that would now forever grace my face with their presence.

"Well, I guess he was really mad last night," I thought aloud. Then realizing that I had said that out loud, looked around and saw many shocked faces.

I opened my mouth to explain. "After I was told what I would be doing for the host club yesterday, I went home to an already drunk Rick. I got inside and he beat me with his belt. That's how my back ended up like this."

Silence.

I twiddled my thumbs waiting for someone to break the silence.

Finally as if she had read my mind, the nurse came back in. "I'm terribly sorry gentlemen but I must transfer this student to a hospital nearby. So if you could be so kind as to let me get her dressed and ready for the hospital admittance."

She spoke so kindly that her words were almost like clouds.

Kyoya pulled the nurse aside and whispered something to her, and then ushered the group out leaving Haruhi and the nurse. Kyoya whispered to Haruhi _"This nurse is now sworn to secrecy about Dani and yourself, so be of any help to the nurse preparing her for the transfer."_

Soon enough I was in a hospital with everyone from the host club standing around in an enormous room. _This must really be a rich kid hospital. How on _earth_ am I going to pay for this? _I thought to myself.

Kyoya must have noticed the worry on my face because he spoke up and said "This is one of my families hospitals, so we'll just add the bill to your debt that you owe us."

I sighed as I now had a bigger debt than before.

***LINE BREAK***

Before I knew it I was asleep again and woke up to a dark room with only the soft sounds of the monitor beeping and the sounds of the AC unit. I looked around and realized that my glasses had been removed again. When I put them on I looked around again and saw some of the members of the host club still here. The Hitachiins, Kyoya, and Tamaki were still here. I figured that Haruhi, Mori and Honey would be home because Haruhi has to keep up her grades, and Mori is like the protector of Honey and I'm sure he was sleepy.

They were all asleep so I beeped for the nurse because I was in need of something to drink. I didn't realize how much fluids you could loose from blood loss.

After the nurse left, the remaining host club members finally stirred at about 7:30 in the morning. For them it was probably involuntary because it was still the school week.

The first to actually wake up enough to notice that I was awake was Tamaki. He looked at me with probably the most innocent looking eyes that I have ever seen since I met him. He woke up completely and smiled at me. He mouthed that it was best not to look awake when Kyoya or the twins woke up, since the twins would probably shout at me being awake and then Kyoya would kill us all with his demon glare.

So when Hikaru finally woke up I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep and Hikaru woke up Kaoru.

"Hey senpai, has she woken up yet?" Hikaru asked

Tamaki just shook his head.

Then from the depths of his sleep, Kyoya woke up like a demon spawn that just hatched.

I tried to hide the giggle and smile that was creeping up on my mouth.

Kyoya was the first to leave so he could recompose himself before school.

I opened my eyes to see who was left. But before I could close my eyes again, Kaoru noticed and pounced at me shortly followed by Hikaru.

"I thought you'd _never_ wake up," Kaoru said and he hugged me tightly.

I groaned at the pain that was now awakened.

"Oh, sorry I forgot that you were still recovering," Kaoru said as he backed off.

Tamaki ushered the two out and they had all left. I sat in the bed thinking how I was going to explain this to Rick when I got home.

**The End**

**LINE BREAK**

**ME:** So, what did everyone think about this one? I'm sorry that this was so long. I had a spurt of inspiration and couldn't stop.

**DANI:** Yeah, that's very emotional. I can't believe that I went through all of that.

**ME:** But, it's _your_ story how could you _not_ know?

**DANI:** How am I supposed to know? You're the writer here.

**ME:** Never mind. (sigh) Just please R&R criticism is welcomed :)


	3. New Life

_**I don't own OHSHC just Dani**_

_**chapter 3: new life**_

I was discharged from the hospital a day after I was admitted. But because I didn't want to go home yet, I walked around a bit to think about how to explain not coming home to Rick.

I must have subconsciously walked home because as soon as I looked up, I was at the stairs to the apartment.

I looked up the stairs and noticed that a mad and drunk Rick was heading my way. It was to late for me to turn and run because he had already spotted me.

He came down the stairs and grabbed my finally healed back with his large fist, and drug me upstairs. I was thrust through the door and I rammed right into the post.

He stood over me with a beer in his hand and his belt and rope in the other.

I immediately curled up into the fetal position so as to protect myself as best as I could. But he was able to grab my hands and tie them again. He took both of his belts and held them like a cat of nine tails whip.

He stood directly above and knelt down. He leaned close and whispered. _"Did you think that you could get away so easily? I could find you anywhere brat!"_ he stood back up and backed away to get a good aim at me.

He threw the first hit. I felt it reach my core with the thrashing pain. I couldn't hold back the screams and let out a loud "Ah!" He hit me again, but harder and faster.

With each blow, my back and my face could feel the heat and wetness from the blood that was pouring out of my body.

I couldn't help but start to cry as I remembered how my friends had just helped me regain my strength, and how much dad would freak out if I had a small cut. I could hear the laughter from my father and my new friends. I could almost see dad, almost touch him. But I fought the darkness that was swiftly approaching.

Next thing I heard was the front door almost breaking open and people shouting and running around in the small apartment.

I looked up as far as I could see, but somewhere in the blows, my glasses had fallen off and I could only see blurs and shapes.

I heard familiar voices that sounded like, the host club?

I thought against that fact because they would never have come to help me here. What with them being rich and all.

But after a lot of shouting and some banging around, I was untied and my glasses were put back on my face.

I opened my teary eyes to see Haruhi in front of me.

"You should have just told us where you lived and we would have helped you get out of here," she said smiling at me. "I have suffered for so long without anyone, that I guess I hadn't really thought about it," I said with a hoarse voice. I looked at my back and saw that it was about as bad as it was yesterday. I had only been hit a few times but he had both of his belts, and was a drunken mad person.

I winced as I felt the new lines on my face. But looked up and saw the whole host club. Not just Haruhi, or Kyoya with his police officers. But all seven of them. They were like my new family now.

They all smiled at me in what seemed to be 'poses'. I looked around and smiled at them. Then collapsed on the floor fighting the darkness that wanted to consume me.

I heard Tamaki panic and Kyoya shout orders to his medical team that came with them.

I woke up in a room that wasn't a hospital room, or my room. I picked up my glasses and looked around. The room was a little chilly, it had very bright colored walls the shade of cherry blossoms.

It had a window with light green almost transparent curtains.

While I was admiring the room, I hadn't noticed that my back didn't hurt.

I reached around my back to see what was different, and felt some stitches and some bandages there.

I heard a knock on the door while I was seeing how my back was doing.

I opened my mouth and said "Who is it?"

The door opened and I saw three sets of eyes. But that was only because I had a bad angle.

When the door opened all the way I saw every member of the host club standing before me with worried expressions.

"Where am I?" was the first this that came out of my mouth.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and nodded for him to tell me.

"You're in my home dear one," he began "We brought you here after having your caretaker arrested."

"You did what? How could you do that? He was all I had left," I shouted.

I must have looked like I was at the brink of tears because I felt a hands on mine. I looked up to see Tamaki, Mori, the twins, and Honey all around me.

I couldn't keep it back anymore I cried myself a river that I could live next to for the rest of my life.

I heard voices call out in soothing tones that everything would be okay but I couldn't believe them. I learned not to believe a lot of people from an early age.

"It's going to be alright Dani-chan," Honey said as he looked at me with his big brown eyes.

I looked around at my new friends and saw their worried but kind expressions. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I looked down at myself and noticed that I wasn't wearing the same clothes I was when I fell asleep.

"Uwah, what happened to my clothes," I said clutching the sheets closer to my chest.

"Don't worry Dani, I changed you instead of leaving you to those idiots," Haruhi said pointing int eh direction of the hosts.

I let out a sigh, then laid back down on the feather pillows and let my head sink in.

**LINE BREAK**

**me: I hope you all liked this chapter. It really took me a while to get it right.**

**Tamaki: wow, I really am a great guy (grins ear-to-ear)**

**me: (sigh) well looks like I boosted his confidence again oops ;P**

**Tamaki: Hey!**

**Me: Well let's finish this up and say -**

**Hikaru: Please R&R criticism is welcome :)**

**Me: HEY!**

**Hikaru: (runs)**


	4. Back to Hosting

_**I don't own OHSHC just Dani**_

_**chapter 4: Back to Hosting**_

I walked quickly through the halls of the school hoping that no one would notice my absence for the few days I went missing.

I went straight to the third music room. Sooner or later I would have to face them. I just couldn't seem to get the courage for the past three days to come to school or see anyone.

The Irish in me was telling me to tell them straight out why I disappeared for a bit. But my Japanese half was starting to get the better of me.

I walked into the room and was pelted by rose petals.

My eyes adjusted to the light and all of the Host club members, instead of saying their usual 'Welcome', stood there in shock.

"H-hey guys," I said.

The first one of them to speak up was Kyoya "Where have you been Dani? We have tremendously lost on profits because our hosts were not able to keep their cheery selves."

I dropped my head and softly said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

Honey ran over to me and glomped me as hard as he could and was quickly followed by Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi.

They all stood there hugging me and I started crying.

"W-what's wrong Dani? Is your back still hurting?" asked Tamaki as they let go.

I sniffled and answered through my tears "N-no, m-my ba-ack isn't h-hurt-ting. I-I'm just so-o hap-py."

Then Honey broke out in tears to and hugged me again, but that's to be expected of a boy lolita.

They let go of the giant hug that they had engulfed me in and stepped back.

I sniffed and wiped the tears that had gone down my, scarred face? I felt my face after seeing my reflection in the mirror. Kyoya looked at me and then explained.

"It turns out that the marks on your face were just temporary wounds that were larger than normal."

"Oh," I said with slight confusion as to how marks that deep could be gone in a day.

I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness it was just temporary_.

Kyoya then rudely ruined my relaxation and said "Now that you have returned, we need you to begin your new spot as a host."

I looked at him in shock. _Me a host? Yeah right I couldn't even keep it together as the errand boy._ I thought to myself.

**LINE BREAK**

I could hear the sound of my own doom the morning. I looked over and it was just the alarm that was set next to me the night before. I looked around the room and remembered that I was at Tamaki's house and that Rick had been arrested.

I sighed at the fact that I was now homeless and family-less. I got out of the bed to answer the door that had had a knock on it.

I opened the door to a very bright eyed Tamaki.

"Good morning my princess," he said in his normal hosting voice.

"Good morning Tamaki," I said in my groggy morning voice as I rubbed my eyes.

"We should get down stairs for breakfast," he said as he outstretched his hand to me. I took it not knowing how to get anywhere in this house.

When we got to the dining room, I had become more awake as I was trying to memorize the path from the room I was in, to the dining room.

I looked around and saw an extremely expensive looking chandelier above the table, and a very sharp looking older man seated at the table.

I recognized the man to be the chairman of the academy. I quickly examined myself and felt very awkward as I was quickly surprised by the chairman in front of me and holding my hand and bent down to kiss it.

Tamaki was obviously furious that he had touched another of his 'precious daughters'. I never get what he's saying anymore.

I retrieved my hand from the chairman as he was now in a heated discussion with his son about how he 'hadn't done anything wrong. It was just something courteous of him.' Tamaki was enraged at this and barked back "But you can't do that. She is a lady yes, but she is also our guest for the time being."

The chairman remembered this fact but didn't seem fazed by it at all and sat back down at his seat at the head of the table.

Tamaki motioned for me to sit, and of course, me being my _very_ well-mannered self, took a seat across from Tamaki and next to the chairman.

I was so busy with the chairman that I hadn't noticed the plethora of food that was on the table in front of me.

I looked at the table with wide and glimmering eyes like a kid in a candy store.

Tamaki took note of this and couldn't hold back his '_fatherly_' emotions and leaped across the table to scoop me into a big twirling hug. When I was finally able to pry my way out of it. I sat back down and ate the wonderful food that was before me.

When everyone was done, and by everyone I mean myself and Tamaki. I got up and started to gather the dishes out of habit.

Tamaki just stared at me and said "Dear one, you don't have to do that. I have staff that does that for me."

I stopped and looked at what I was doing and smiled sheepishly as I set the stacks of dishes on the table.

"Sorry, force of habit," I said as I walked back to my seat.

Tamaki stood up right before I sat down and told me that it was time to get ready for school.

He led me back to the my room and told me where my things had been put.

"Starting today, you will have a boys uniform to wear for school so you can properly host the young ladies," he said in all of his glimmering glory. (_In-case you didn't notice that was sarcasm that she said_)

"Thank you Tamaki, but that won't be necessary. I'm not going to host anyone, and I am not going to change my appearance just to make it more suitable to someone else's tastes," I said bluntly.

Tamaki blinked a couple of times before realizing what I had just said.

"WHAT? But you HAVE to host," he shouted.

His voice was so loud that I thought I felt the vibrations hit my spine.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do it. I have other oblig-" I started when he put his hand over my mouth.

"No, I don't want to hear anything about having other things to do. I say that you are now hosting and no longer the errand boy, er, girl," he said with a triumphant look on his face.

Then turned on his heels and left.

I sighed and turned around to find two maids that had pulled out the male uniform and stood before me.

"Uh, can I help you?" I said cautiously.

They both looked at me with innocent smiles. Before I knew it, the door behind me that was open, was now shut.

I started to sigh in stress but before I could, I was jumped by the maids and roughly changed against my will.

**LINE BREAK**

I got into Tamaki's limo after a bit of protesting about not wanting to attract attention to myself. But after he had called the twins over to 'fix my commoner look', there was no hiding in the shadows anymore.

I kept pulling at my now shorter hair that had once been roughly cut. It was now short and neat, but still had my wild blonde streaks now and then.

I got out of the limo after Tamaki had to keep myself from drawing attention. But being with Tamaki Souh, you don't ever have a chance of hiding. Especially if you look totally different than before.

I tried to keep my green eyes hidden but without my long hair it was impossible.

With everyone having brown eyes, and me having green eyes. AND, on top of all that, I was walking behind Tamaki Souh. I drew attention to myself very quickly.

I walked into my classroom right after Hikaru and Kaoru. They seemed very proud of their work to 'improve my look'.

I sat down in my seat and began to pull out my books when three girls who had sat around me the entire year had suddenly said something to me.

"U-um, you're Dani Handoka-san right?" the one behind me asked.

I looked up only for a moment to see the slight blush that was creeping its way onto the girls faces.

"Uh, yeah, I am," I said as dryly as I could.

"And who might you be?" I asked even though I knew the answer already. I just wanted to see what their reaction would be if I said their names with my soothing deeper voice.

The one next to me spoke up first. "I-I'm Minako Minamoto. But you can call me Mina-chan," she said with a shy blush.

"Mina-chan huh?" I said and suddenly all the girls in the room squealed like they had just met a movie star or something.

I looked around and realized that all of the girls in my class were looking at me with 'heart eye syndrome' and all the guys were looking at me with 'new idol syndrome'.

Now I know that these aren't real syndromes, but that's what I came up with after seeing the facial expressions a few times.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and scowled. They didn't seem to like the new host that would be joining them.

**LINE BREAK**

After school I headed for music room three to see what horrid costume Tamaki would shove me in this time.

I go there on time before the guests had arrived so I went to the back room to find shirtless boys _EVERYWHERE!_

I squealed and shut the door. I panted as I ran out of the room and ran right into Haruhi.

"Oh gosh, thank goodness. You might not want to go in there yet," I said with my face as red a tomato.

Haruhi had been in the host club for longer than I had so she knew the schedule better than I did, but I couldn't let her be scarred too.

"Calm down, I know their changing. I usually come about ten or fifteen minutes after class lets out so as not to disturb their changing. Or be scarred for life," she said as she chuckled.

I looked at her and realized that I had been holding my breath ever since she opened her mouth, so I let out a sigh.

"So, how was the morning with the moronic king and his father?" Haruhi asked.

"Well," I started but hen was interrupted and we were both dragged into the music room.

We were thrown into the back room and the door was shut behind us.

Kyoya spoke through the door "Your costumes are in the changing rooms. Haruhi, yours is in the left one. Dani yours is in the right."

We heard the footsteps leaving and then looked at each other.

"Please tell me you know what today's cosplay is?" I turned and asked Haruhi.

She shook her head and headed for her dressing. _How could she be so freakin' calm about this? _ I thought to myself and headed for my space.

"No, freaking, way am I wearing this garbage," I said as I walked out of the dressing space.

Haruhi and I looked at each other with terrified expressions.

Today's cosplay theme was 'Alice in Wonderland'.

Haruhi was dressed as the white rabbit, with a vest, a pocket watch, a tail, and some ears on her head. I was dressed like the doormouse. Complete with ears, a tail, and a little thing of whiskers.

We both just gave up and trudged out to see the rest of the club dressed up as well.

Tamaki was the mad hatter. The twins were the the tweedles. Honey was the march hare. Mori was dressed as the Cheshire cat. And lucky Kyoya didn't have to dress up because he never really hosted.

**LINE BREAK**

After club activities were finished. I started for my stuff when Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed it and handed me some sort of dress.

"What's this?" I asked holding the garment.

"**This is what we want you to wear when we take you home of course,**" they said in unison.

"Say what now?" I asked looking at them with my eyebrow raised.

"Unfortunately, we have made a rotation for places that you shall stay at until you can live on your own," Tamaki said in his emo corner.

"WHAT? Since WHEN did my life become your decision?" I said as loud as I could without yelling.

Kyoya looked at me and just smirked. He handed me a piece of paper that had the rotation on it. Everyone's name was one it except Haruhi, because she has only enough space for her and her dad.

I looked reluctantly at the twins, lowered my head, and headed to the changing area to get ready for my home for the night.

_The end_

**LINE BREAK**

**me: so what did everyone think about this chapter?**

**Kasanoda: Hey, when do I get to make an appearance?**

**Me: Kasanoda? What are you doing here?**

**Kasanoda: I don't know. I just wanna know if I get to make an appearance in this story.**

**Me: Maybe in the next chapter.**

**Kasanoda: Cool. Anyway, please R&R criticism is welcome.**


	5. The Game

_**I don't own OHSHC just Dani**_

_**chapter 5: The game**_

I walked up the walkway to the Hitachiin mansion that was my home for the next week.

Today after club activities I saw that every host member, excluding Haruhi, was giving me a place to stay for a week each. This way not only one host would have to 'deal with my commoner ways' as Kyoya explained.

I had wished that the twins wouldn't participate in this, but they wouldn't let a chance to play with their new 'toy' that had come to their attention.

I shuddered at the thought of being played with while staying here.

We walked into the 'house' as they called it and went up the stairs.

I was trying to keep up with their pace because I had remembered the conversation in the limo

FLASHY BACKY

"_What?" I asked with slight anger and annoyance in my tone._

_Hikaru looked at me with a smirk on his face and turned to his brother._

"_You heard us, if you don't keep up and get lost, you have to do what ever we say for one whole 24 hr day," they said in unison._

_I sighed knowing that something was definitely going to happen if I lost this game._

FLASHY FRONTY

I had gotten myself lost in thought over the memory and realized that I was out of eye sight of the twins.

"Oh crap. I have completely just done the _worst_ thing that I could do for my health," I said as I as the closest person for where the twins had gone.

**LINE BREAK**

I walked down the luxurious looking halls that had priceless paintings hung on them, looking for the room that the woman said was theirs.

When I found it and knocked on the door, someone from the other side told me to come in.

I opened the door and sure enough, the twins were right in front of me with their matching Cheshire cat smirks, surely thinking about the things they could have me do.

They looked at each other and nodded, then looked at me.

"W-what are you looking at?" I asked with a shaking voice.

They stood up from their bed and walked towards me.

"Since it's the weekend starting tomorrow-" one started.

"-We will have the 24 hr day be tomorrow," the other finished.

I gulped thinking that the next 24 hours tomorrow were going to be like living in a volcano, while erupting, on the sun.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up to two heavy object pouncing on me at, _7 in the morning!_ I thought as I looked at the clock next to my bed.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked trying to shove them off.

They were persistent and didn't fall off.

I gave up and just rolled over, only to have the covers pulled off of my now cold body.

I sat up quickly seeing the two mischievous boys with a glimmer in their eyes. I then noticed for the first time that my room was filled with mannequins that had various maid outfits on them.

I looked over at them and they both opened their mouths and said "This is what we want first, dress and be our maid."

I looked at them with shock etched into my flawless features.

"No way!" I shouted.

"But you agreed that if you got lost that you would do anything that we said for a whole 24 hours," Hikaru whined.

I sighed and gave up to their devious plans for the next 24 hours.

We stood in the room for about half an hour waiting for me to pick an outfit that suited my tastes, which were being modest, long enough on the skirt, and high enough on the neck line.

I finally chose one that was a knee length skirt with a green under skirt, a lacy of shoulder top, a headband with a flower on the side of it, knee-high socks, and converse.

After I chose the outfit the twins broke out their smirks and said "So you want any help putting it on?"

I turned around and looked at them. I glared so hard that I could have challenged the shadow king.

They quickly left and shut the door behind them. To make sure they wouldn't come in, I locked the door.

**LINE BREAK**

After I was finished, I heard a knock on the door right as I was about to open it.

I opened the door and the twins were standing right there waiting for me.

"What took you so long," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we almost broke down the door to see if you had escaped," Hikaru said after his brother.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

The twins looked at each other and then grabbed one of my wrists each.

They drug me down many hallways, up stairs, and into a room. They threw me in and shut the door behind them. I didn't like were this was going.

Hikaru was the first to make an approach, quickly followed by Kaoru.

They both looked at me again and noticed that something was missing.

"Where's the choker?" they asked in unison.

"Uh, well, you see," I stuttered.

Hikaru disappeared and then reappeared with the choker in hand. He looked at Kaoru and they came at me. I tried to back up, but soon, my back was against the wall and I had no where to go.

They both launched at me and grabbed me. Hikaru held me, Kaoru put his arms around my waist and his lips on my neck and sucked the skin.

They let go and I was very concerned about what just happened.

I went over to the nearest mirror and looked at my reflection. There was a small bruise forming on my neck where Kaoru had sucked it.

I gasped and blushed as I thought about how people would whisper if they saw this.

I turned around to them defeated and took the choker from them and put it on.

"This is the last time I wear this," I mumbled under my breath.

They twins launched themselves at me again and put their arms around my neck and waist to spin me around to face them.

I blushed from how close our faces were and quickly turned my gaze away from them. They took note of the blush and giggled to themselves.

"Hey Hikaru, why don't we play a game?" Kaoru suggested.

"Yeah Kaoru, that sounds like fun," he said to his twin.

I looked back at them since they had let go and stepped back a little.

"Let's play hide-and-seek," Hikaru said giddily.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of playing a ridiculous child's game with them.

"Dani will hide, and we will seek. Whoever finds her first will get to give the next command of the day," Hikaru said proudly.

I dropped my jaw and looked at them both with shock and horror.

"I like that idea Hikaru. This maid will have to do it no matter how bad it may be, _without_ complaining," Kaoru said after his twin.

"We'll give you five minutes to hide, then it's game on."

I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could. I went through many halls and up or down many staircases. Soon, I heard footsteps quickly coming up behind me and I dove for the first room I saw.

The footsteps slowed down and I held my breath because they had stopped right in front of the door I had just dove through.

I looked through the keyhole and saw a small red headed figure that I couldn't tell if it was either of the twins.

The person came to the door I was behind and I backed away as the door opened.

The figure I had seen walked through the door, but I couldn't see who it was because I was turned around trying to escape but they came in before I could.

The person came up behind me and slinked their arms around mine and my waist.

I shut my eyes hoping that whatever they were doing wasn't going to last long.

They took my hand and shoved me at the bed. I fell face first onto a fluffy king sized bed.

They pinned me down with my arms against my back and their other arm next to my head. I was able to turn my head over but couldn't see their face to tell if it was the twins or not.

They person chuckled at how much I was struggling after I couldn't see who it was. Then he let me go. I sat up and saw that it was Hikaru.

"Hikaru you jerk! I was scared to death!" I shouted as I threw a pillow at him.

He easily dodged it and a smile grew on his face. He burst out laughing along with me.

After we had stopped laughing, Kaoru found us and wondered why I was on the bed and why there was a pillow on the floor.

"Hikaru, you didn't," he said in a shocked tone.

Hikaru shook his head and I spoke up. "This isn't what you think Kaoru, Hikaru played a mean trick on me and I threw the pillow at him."

I crossed my arms and humphed.

Kaoru sighed and walked over to help me up.

"Well, it looks like Hikaru gets the big command of the day," Kaoru said sadly.

I was now very scared at what it was he was going to make me do.

Hikaru smirked and ushered his brother out whispering something in his ear.

He shut the door and locked it. Then turned back to me.

"We're going to play a little game," he said walking towards me.

**LINE BREAK**

**me: so what do you think Hikaru's game is going to be?**

**Hikaru: Oh, that's simple it's-**

**me: HIKARU! I SWEAR IF YOU TELL I WILL BASH YOUR HEAD IN AND MAKE YOU HAVE A CAR CRASH!**

**Hikaru: S-s-s-sorry 8-S**

**me: that's better :)**

**Kaoru: HIKARU! How could you _do_ that to Dani!**

**me: KAORU! Anyway, please R&R criticism is welcomed :). Until next time my readers. KAORU, GET BACK HERE NOW!**

**Kaoru: (runs like wildfire)**


	6. Purple

_**I don't own OHSHC just Dani**_

_**chapter 6: Purple**_

"We're going to play a little game," Hikaru said walking towards me.

I instinctively backed up and hit the bed, falling over.

When I got back up, Hikaru was standing there with a deck of cards in his hands, and a devilish grin on his face.

"What game?" I said looking at him questioningly.

"Just a strip card game that I learned in America," he pronounced.

After he did we both heard something drop to the floor with a thud.

We shrugged, but I assumed that it was Kaoru who just fainted.

"I am NOT playing anything with the word _strip_ in it," I said as I backed away slowly.

"Oh come on now, the rule was the first person that found you could command you to do anything," he said moving closer.

I gulped and stopped moving remembering that he was right.

I sighed and sat down in front of him.

"First things first, shoes don't count as an item, and socks count as one, not separate," he said sitting down.

"Fine," I said as I took off my shoes.

I looked at myself again and then at him. _I hope that it stops at undergarments. _I thought to myself. As if he was reading my mind he said "The loser is the one in the underwear first."

I gulped and nodded. He didn't know it yet, but I learned to play this when Rick's friends came over so I was pretty familiar with it.

"Hit me," I said, and the first round started.

The end of the first round came and the one closest to 21 was - "Ha! I have twenty-one exactly!" Hikaru shouted showing me the cards in his hands.

I cringed and then took off my socks.

The next round I had a really good hand with twenty-one already. "Ha! Feast your eyes on this!" I shoved the cards towards Hikaru and he took off his socks to make it and even 1-1.

I won again the next round and he took off his shirt. I blushed a bit at the sight of his pale skin that was seeming to be smooth to the touch, but I could only go by sight.

Hikaru noticed the blush fading on my cheeks and snapped in my face to get my attention.

"Hey, don't tell me you're falling for me?" he said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"N-no I'm not," I stuttered blushing.

"Whatever, I only have to lose one more round. Oh yeah, if you win you can have your clothes back," he said shuffling the cards to deal.

My face brightened and now I was determined to win.

Until I got my hand for the third round. I was over twenty-one, but didn't show it on my face.

Hikaru showed me his hand and I lost that round.

I took of the head piece and started the next round.

As we looked at our hands, I studied Hikaru's face to indicate anything that might show what his hand was like. But, unfortunately, found nothing indicating if his hand was bad or not.

"Show me your hand," Hikaru said with confidence.

I set the hand down and he laughed.

"What?" I asked grabbing his hand. My jaw instantly dropped as he had the number closer to twenty-one.

I took off the choker and remembered the mark on my neck and quickly put my hand up to my neck.

Hikaru noticed this and got a mirror out and handed it to me.

"Here, see for yourself, it's not there anymore," he said letting go.

I examined the reflection and saw that it was no longer there.

I put my hand back down to my side and realized that I only had the dress left. I hadn't gotten to know what Hikaru got if he won.

I gulped at the thought of what he might do.

He handed out the final round that would decide who was the loser and who would get the winnings that they prized.

I inwardly flinched and gasped as I had only one number over twenty-one, which meant I had already lost.

Hikaru drew one card and smiled so big I thought his mouth might fall off.

He looked at me with a devil smile and showed me his hand. Instantly my jaw dropped and my face lost all of its color.

Hikaru laughed and stood up.

"Give it up maid-chan," he said evilly.

I blushed thinking that I could have at least worn cuter underwear.

I stood up and an idea came into my head. "Why do I have to take off the dress? I'm just going to put it right back on?" I said with my innocent face.

Hikaru looked at me with a bored expression and sighed. He walked towards me and I backed away, afraid that he might try to take the dress off.

He caught up to me and grabbed the sleeve of the dress and pulled me closer.

He leaned in and kissed me before I had time to react.

He put his hands in my hair and pulled a little bit causing me to gasp.

While I was gasping, he put his tongue in and searched around a bit.

I couldn't help it through the kiss, my mouth unconsciously moaned in pleasure.

He and I were both shocked at the noise that came out of my mouth. But Hikaru ignored it and pushed me back towards the bed.

I hoped that someone would save me soon before something that I would have to live with for the rest of my life happened.

Just as if someone was reading my mind, the door burst open right as Hikaru had pushed me onto the bed.

Kaoru came bursting threw and ran to pull Hikaru off of me.

I gasped for air and choked from the lack of it.

"T-thank y-yo-ou K-kaoru," I managed to get out in between coughs and breathes.

"Hikaru, how could you do that!" Kaoru shouted at his brother.

Hikaru didn't seem to have any regrets about what he was about to do.

My faced flushed quickly and I passed out from the lack of oxygen to my brain.

I woke up and realized that I had only passed out for five minutes, because I was still in the same room and was in the process of them trying to - pick me up?

I thought that's what they were doing, but they were adjusting me so that they could lay next to me half naked. I almost screamed, but my mouth was quickly covered by Kaoru's hand.

He rolled over to the left side of me and Hikaru laid on the right side.

Kaoru still had his hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear "Please be quiet maid-chan. We just want to lay here for a while."

I nodded my head understanding that this was another command, and if I didn't follow, who knows what they might do.

They hugged me tightly against their shirtless chests. _'I was right, their skin is smooth to the touch'_ I thought to myself.

I felt Kaoru fall asleep and loosen his grip a bit to roll over, almost taking me with him. But, I'm not sure if it was fortunately or unfortunately that Hikaru tightened his grip when he fell asleep.

I laid there and hoped that I would be able to sleep to, since I had been awoken by these devils so early.

I soon fell asleep as I snuggled up under Hikaru's arms as a blanket.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up later to a knock on the door and realized that I was still in the twins' grasp. So I tried to shake them awake before the door opened.

I was too late.

By the time the door opened, they had just woken up and had the deer-in-headlights look on their face.

They had realized themselves that they fell asleep with me in their possession.

They quickly let go, and then realized that they had been sleeping _without_ their shirts.

Luckily for us, it was just one of the maids that had come to tell them that dinner was ready.

**LINE BREAK**

After dinner, which I had spent standing in the corner like a real maid. The boys and myself had gone upstairs to discuss, well them discuss while I just went with what me 'masters' decided, about whether I was going to stay in their room or not.

I stood outside their room as they talked it out.

Soon Kaoru came out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me into their room, suddenly the room looked familiar.

Then it clicked, _'This was the room where *__**gulp**__*____happened.'_

Hikaru opened his mouth but Kaoru spoke first.

"We have decided that you will stay here for the night 'maid-chan'."

I sighed inwardly not wanting them to know that I was nervous about staying here.

Kaoru accompanied me to the room where I was staying so I could get my essential night things for the night.

When we returned Kaoru just walked in like there was nothing wrong, but I stopped in my tracks as we had walked in on Hikaru changing.

I blushed really badly and froze in my steps. I quickly grabbed the door handle and shut it, keeping myself out until Kaoru opened the door again.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking puzzled.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that your brother is changing in there," I said as I blushed madly.

Kaoru finally put the pieces together and quickly ushered me to the bathroom that was attached to the room.

I shut the door after he left and began to get changed myself.

**Hikaru's POV**

I saw Kaoru shove something into the bathroom and then shut the door.

After he left to go get something, I went for the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I grabbed the handle and opened the door.

The next thing I saw was a purple strap and beautiful skin somewhere in between pale and tan.

**Dani's POV**

I heard the door open as I was half naked with my shirt off and in my hands.

I quickly whipped around and saw Hikaru standing there shocked with his mouth wide open.

This time I screamed, very loud.

I ran into the room and dove under the bed.

**Kaoru's POV**

I heard a scream come from the room and forgot that Hikaru hadn't noticed that Dani was in the bathroom.

I quickly ran to the room just in time to see Dani dive under the bed and Hikaru stand in the bathroom doorway with his mouth gaping.

"H-hikaru?" I asked shaking him a little.

"P-purple," he said in his half dazed state.

"Purple?" I asked aloud.

Then remembered briefly seeing purple as Dani dashed for cover.

"Oh," I said blushing slightly.

**Dani's POV**

I heard Kaoru come in and go to Hikaru who was still dazed.

_'I just _know_ he had seen my top undergarment' _I thought as modestly as I could.

But the thought of him seeing it made me shudder.

"Dani?" Kaoru asked standing next to the bed.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered still horrified.

"Here's your shirt," he said sliding a shirt under the bed with his foot.

"Thanks," I said taking the shirt and finally coming out.

Hikaru was red as a tomato and avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

"H-hikaru?" I said trying to get his attention.

But he didn't do anything and just climbed into his bed.

"You can stay over here Dani," Kaoru said showing me to the bed that I hadn't noticed before.

I climbed into the bed and laid there for a long time trying to fall asleep.

Then I felt something crawl into my bed under the sheets. Whatever it was, it snuggled right up to me and fell asleep.

It was warm and soft. I knew it was a guy because he had no shirt on and lacked a chest.

I didn't know what to do so I just tried to go to sleep, and eventually did.

_**The end**_

**me: How'd you like this chapter? Who do you think is in the bed with Dani?**

**Tamaki: WHAT? HOW DARE HE SLEEP NEXT TO MY DAUGHTER!**

**me: Tamaki, calm down. I have an explanation for this.**

**Tamaki: this better be good (frowns)**

**me: Please R&R criticism is welcomed :) (runs)**

**Tamaki: HEY! GET BACK HERE!**


	7. Who?

_**I don't own OHSHC just Dani**_

_**chapter 7: Who?**_

I got into the bed and felt something crawl under the sheets and into the bed.

It was warm, but had no shirt. I could tell that it was a guy from the lack of chest.

He snuggled up to me and wrapped his arms around me before falling asleep.

I hoped that even with him, I could fall asleep. And as if my body was with my thoughts, I fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed with just me in it.

I was confused because I was so certain that there was another person in this bed with me last night.

I shrugged it off as the twins came in with my outfit.

I shoved them out and got dressed.

When I came out, Hikaru was still avoiding eye contact, but he wasn't as red as yesterday.

I sighed and was the first to speak. "What can I do first, 'masters'?" I said as I mentally choked myself.

_I'll get them back for this later_. I thought as Kaoru was thinking.

"Ah, I have just the thing," Kaoru said as he pushed Hikaru forward to not let him escape. He stood next to his twin, they were as close as they could get without invading personal space.

"U-um, what are you doing?" I said as Kaoru finally had Hikaru participating.

They launched at me and grabbed me from both sides.

I yelped at their grasps because it tickled.

"S-stop it g-guys! Ha ha, I c-can't b-breath!" I exclaimed as they ran their fingers and hands around my waist.

They stopped but only after they had grabbed my waist and held me close.

I felt their hot breath on my cheeks and they felt mine.

I looked back and forth between their matching golden cat like eyes.

The next thing I knew, Hikaru's lips were on my neck, and Kaoru's lips were pressed against mine.

Hikaru was tracing my neck with his lips. Kaoru was going around and over my closed mouth that was to stubborn to open for him.

Hikaru was maneuvering around his brother to get at new places on my exposed skin.

Kaoru had grabbed my short hair and was running his hands through it.

I moaned from the attention that my arms and neck were getting, along with my lips.

I couldn't help but open my mouth at the little brush from Hikaru against my legs.

I had a small window of dumbness as right when I opened my mouth, Kaoru stuck his tongue into my mouth and sucked on my lower lip.

After I practically passed out from the excitement, Hikaru got up from my lower half and whined to Kaoru. "Come one Kao, I want a turn."

"Hikaru, you had your turn yesterday, _remember_?" Kaoru said as he turned to face his brother.

I slowly remembered last night and that the warmth from one of them was the person that was next to me last night in the bed.

In my half dazed state, I looked at them like I was drunk. Believe me I know what drunk looks like.

"W-which one was it t-though?" I asked aloud.

The twins looked at me quizzically.

I realized that I had said that aloud and tried to shrug it off.

"D-don't worry, it was nothing," I said

They shrugged and continued their argument.

I noticed that Kaoru's grip was loosening and that I could slip out.

But, as soon as I tried, they took noticed and focused back on my.

Kaoru tightened his grip on me, and Hikaru came up behind him and leaned over his shoulder to kiss me.

Hikaru was successful in his kiss, _right in front of Kaoru!_

Kaoru's eyes widened and gasped, my eyes widened to and if my mouth wasn't covered then I probably would have let out a gasp too.

Kaoru immediately, after regaining his composure, shoved me and himself away from Hikaru, breaking the kiss.

I smelled the same scent from last night, but still wasn't able to put it with a twin.

I frowned at this but it quickly faded away as Kaoru pushed me onto the bed.

Hikaru quickly joined his mirror on top of me and kissing my neck and exposed shoulders.

I moaned and gasped with the pleasure that was surging through my body from their sweet, sweet aroma.

"H-hikaru... K-kao-ru... S-sto-op... i-it," I said between gasps.

They didn't seem to hear me because they got more intense with their passion.

Just in the nick of time, the host club (except for Haruhi) came bursting through the door.

Tamaki was shocked at the sight along with Honey, with a slight wide eyed Mori. Kyoya on the other hand just stood there keeping his cool. But soon broke down with the rest of them and his jaw dropped.

"H-hikaru, Kaoru! Get off of my precious daughter right now!" Tamaki shouted as he launched himself at us.

Mori and Honey pulled Hikaru and Kaoru off of me and Kyoya helped me sit up.

I was gasping for air from the recent events.

"Should we really keep them in the rotation mommy? I mean look what they were doing to her after only being her for one day!" Tamaki shouted at Kyoya.

"Darn, I was so close to figuring it out," I muttered under my breath.

Kyoya raised an eye brow at that. "What exactly did you almost figure out Dani?"

Everyone looked at me as I was trying to come up with a solution to this question.

"N-nothing, nothing," I stuttered.

This time Tamaki raised a brow.

**LINE BREAK**

"Are you sure you want to finish the week here Dani?" Tamaki said as I ushered them out of the mansion.

"Yes senpai, I'm sure. Besides, the week for them is almost over. In a couple of days I will be back at school, so there is less of a chance that they can pull anything on me," I reassured him.

"O-okay, now don't hesitate to call your daddy if you need anything," he whimpered referring to himself.

"I won't, so get going, I have an important investigation to continue," I said as I shoved them out the door.

"W-wait, what important inve-"

I shut the door before Tamaki could finish.

I let out a sigh before thinking back, _Okay, now onto the investigation._

I went back upstairs to the guys' room. Who knows _why_ I would want to go back there, but I had to if I wanted to figure out who was sleeping next to me.

I reached their room and knocked on the – _closed door?_

The door opened as soon as I touched it, so I went in.

I looked around for the mischievous twins, when I heard the door shut behind me. I whipped around and saw the matching Cheshire smiles that they wore on their faces.

They giggled at how naive I was to come back to them.

I started to wonder if I had made a mistake by not going somewhere else.

They walked towards me and I stepped back with every step they took.

They were really close but I had no where else to go, I was pinned against the bed.

They were able to grab me and shove me down again.

I struggled with every last bit of energy and strength, but wasn't able to match their double power.

I gave up as they started to kiss my neck and shoulders again.

I gasped as they went down my arms and hands.

When they reached my fingers, they started to lick them and moan in their own pleasure.

I gasped and moaned when they sucked on them. I could tell that they weren't going to stop unless interrupted, so I started trying to think up something to get them to stop.

I thought trying to pull away might work.

So I tried that, I pulled my arms but they had a tighter grip on them then I thought.

Plan A, failed.

Next thought was to gasp like I couldn't breath.

Plan B, begin.

"I... *cough* can't... b-brea-ath," I said in between fake gasps.

They obviously knew what fake gasps sounded like because they didn't even look up at me, but continued to drown me in their tongues.

Plan B, failed.

I gave up on trying to think logically about this, so for plan C, I just shut my eyes and stopped moving.

Begin plan C.

"Dani?" Kaoru said as he looked at my motionless body.

They looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes like they had won something.

I didn't know it, but closing my eyes like I was passed out was _not_ the best thing to do.

I felt their hands slide up my back and onto the zipper of the dress, and felt them undo it.

They just gotten the dress open and were about to pull it off, when I decided that I was going to jerk back from being "passed out".

My eyes flew open right as they were about to pull it down my chest.

They gasped at the sudden movement of my previously motionless body which made they jerk the dress off of my arms.

I squealed and quickly tried to get them off of me.

But they still had their grip.

They had sly smirk on their faces and got back on top of me. Hikaru began to envelop my lips in his own, while Kaoru was placing his lips on my collar bone and chest.

I moaned out in the almost echoing room as they reached all around my body.

I finally passed out from to much excitement.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up in disheveled clothes, but clothes non the less.

I felt my head hurt, but I couldn't understand why. I hadn't drunk anything, or smoke anything.

But it felt as though I had a hangover.

I looked around, but was immobile except for my head.

I thought back to my unconscious seeings.

I remembered something being put into my mouth, and it wasn't a tongue. I tasted like orange.

I remembered that I had tasted that before when Rick was trying to, _have me_.

But I never thought that someone else would use it against me.

I heard rustling on the bed and turned to face Hikaru with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he said as he kissed me lightly.

Kaoru caught wind of this as he was on the other side of me and grabbed my head to face him.

"Not far Hikaru, I want some too," he said as he kissed me deeper than Hikaru.

Hikaru gasped and smacked Kaoru's hand away from my delicate face.

"I must say Dani, for someone who's a virgin, you are a _very _good kisser," Hikaru said with a grin on his face.

I blushed thinking that they were good kissers too. But of course they would both be, they _were_ twins after all.

I finally noticed that they were under the covers with me and only in *gulp* boxers.

They were tighter than normal boxers so I couldn't really help but stare at the magnificent lower bodies that they shared.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Oh, only a few hours or so," Hikaru asked looking in the direction of his brother.

"Th-then I should have finished my debt for the game by now," I said even shakier than before.

"Not quite little maid-chan," Kaoru said looking back at his brother.

They jumped on me again with their tongues on my face, licking down as far as they could.

I groaned and gasped at their tongues on my neck and ears.

They looked at each other briefly with their smirks matching.

They dove down my neck and into my chest.

When they first touched my chest I was frightened and opened my mouth, just to be attacked by Hikaru's tongue and lips.

"Not this time Dani," he said against my lips.

I grimaced at my stupid decision to let the others go _just_ to figure out who had crawled into my bed last night.

Then it hit me. It was -

**LINE BREAK**

**CHANGE POV**

**KYOYA POV**

I wasn't the one to normally go against people's decisions, but I couldn't help but think that there was something more to why Dani was staying, and why she had that uniform on.

I pushed my glasses up as the rest of the club looked at me. They obviously knew that was a sign of me coming up with a plan.

"What are you thinking Kyoya?" Tamaki said as he tried to scoot closer.

"Hm," I said aloud trying to put the pieces together.

My mind usually isn't this slow, but when it comes to Dani, I have no idea what's going on in her head.

"I think we may want to go back sooner than we thought," I said answering Tamaki.

"Oh goody, we get to see Dani-chan sooner," Honey-senpai said giddily.

"Ah," Mori-senpai said with his usual stoic appearance, though I could have sworn I saw a small smile grace his lips.

Tamaki told the driver to return to the Hitachiin mansion.

When we returned, I heard groaning and screaming coming from the twins' bedroom.

"We might wanna check up on the three roommates again," I suggested as I headed up the stairs.

**LINE BREAK**

**CHANGE POV**

**DANI POV**

I heard footsteps coming our way and immediately panicked at the current situation with Hikaru at my thighs, and Kaoru at my lips and neck.

I tried to shove them off but they didn't even budge.

The door opened and showed the shocked faces, once again, of the five other host members.

Tamaki quickly ordered Mori to 'help' Hikaru and Kaoru off of me.

I quickly grabbed the sheets and pulled them close to me, not knowing how much of the dress had come off of me.

Kyoya was the first to speak, "May I have a moment alone with Dani?"

The host members grabbed the twins and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

**KYOYA POV**

I asked the guys and Haruhi to leave for a minute so I could confirm my suspicion.

"Dani, did one of them happen to crawl into the bed you slept in last night?" I asked her bluntly.

She looked at me with wide eyes and opened her mouth to answer.

She finally was able to speak and said "Y-yeah, I was trying to figure it out when you guys came in the first time."

"Hm," I said looking at my notebook.

"I finally was able to figure it out right before you came in," she responded looking at the bed.

"And who exactly was your bed mate last night?" I asked ready to punish them later.

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath, "It was ...ru."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I said leaning in with an intense glare on my face.

She sighed and said again, "I said, it was Kaoru okay? However, that's who was in the bed when I first fell asleep."

I raised my eye brow at this, _two people were in her bed last night? _I thought to myself.

"I woke up at about 4 in the morning and felt a different presence in the bed, it was _definitely _Hikaru. I'd know his aroma anywhere. But that was only _after_ they had attacked me the second time," she said looking everywhere but at me.

"I see," I said as I wrote in my book and pushed my glasses up my nose.

I heard shouting and running outside the door and assumed that Tamaki had heard the whole thing and was chasing the twins.

"Thank you for the information. Are you sure you don't want to stay at a different place?" I asked.

She nodded her head and I opened the door to one host falling in, Tamaki.

He must have stopped running after the two culprits to listen.

I cleared my throat and announced, "Dani has decided to continue to stay here until the next home. As for the Hikaru and Kaoru, you two will have to come up early all next week and help me set up the club room."

Tamaki, Honey-senpai, and the twins were shocked.

I quickly flashed a smirk on my face and walked out of the room.

**DANI POV**

After Kyoya had talked to me about who was in the bed last night, the other hosts began asking questions about why, how, and who.

I didn't really pay attention because I was to focused on the twins and their matching smirks again. I knew this peace was to good to last.

**LINE BREAK**

**me: So how was it? Sorry it was so long.**

**Tamaki: I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!**

**Hikaru: Sorry Tono, but she was just to irresistible.**

**Tamaki: I will get you for this Hikaru (in very creepy tone).**

**Kaoru: Please R&R criticism is welcomed :)**

**me: Also, if you have any ideas for future or next chapter let me know and I will certainly credit you ;) Jane minna**


	8. Interesting

**I don't own OHSHC, just Dani**

**chapter 8: Interesting**

I don't think I will ever be more glad to see the pink walls of the school more than I do now.

I was finally free from the twins clutches for the week.

Today was the day I switched homes so I was quite happy after being played with so much these past few days.

_From what I can remember, I'm going to be staying with – _my thoughts were cut off by a pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close.

Much to my dismay, it was the devils that were torturing me for the past week.

"W-what do you want guys, people are starting to stare," I said looking around.

"Oh, don't worry, just hold on a sec," Hikaru said as he and his brother pulled me into an empty room.

They shut the door and turned back to my frightened face with their smirks.

Kaoru looked at his brother and asked him, "Did you remember the stuff Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded "I did, how could I forget our momentary good bye present for our guest."

He reached into the bag that he had been holding and they launched at me covering my mouth before I could scream.

I squirmed under their grip but couldn't move because they had pinned down my sleeves with their doubled strength.

Why couldn't I just slip out of my jacket? Because if I did, the only way was to go under their legs that were very close to the ground. So if I did, I would almost certainly brush against one of their '_friends_'.

They smirked as I stopped trying to get away.

They got really close and I could feel their breath against my ears.

I shuddered and moaned at the unwanted pleasure I was feeling.

I could just hear their grin growing at their success in brain washing my senses.

I felt their wandering hands inside my jacket and over my shirt. Soon they made their way down to my pants and were quite disappointed at the secured belt around my waist.

They frowned at each other, then they grinned and swiftly unhooked the belt and slid it off.

I so wished that I could scream because they were getting dangerously close to somewhere I was _not_ comfortable sharing with other people.

The next thing I heard was the sound of the door opening and a shocked gasp coming from my favorite blonde that was bursting with 'fatherly affection'.

"H-hikaru, K-kaoru! Get off of Dani _this instant_!" he shouted rushing over to my aid.

The twins just shoved him away and continued their current events.

I heard a loud thud and felt pressure release off of me. I opened my eyes and saw Mori standing above me with concern written in his features.

I didn't think I would live to see the day that Mori would show an emotion.

I sat up and breathed heavily before I had regained my breath.

I spoke so angered that I could hear the shudders coming from the twins and Tamaki, "How _dare_ you touch me. I was going along with it at home, but _here_? I couldn't take it anymore. You have crossed the line, I can't stand your constant molesting anymore. If you touch me at school again, I can't guarantee your safety!"

They looked at me shocked and certainly frightened.

I took a deep breath and spoke again, "Sorry, I guess my anger has been building up this past week."

They all relaxed and I got up from where they had trapped me.

I walked past them and stood in the doorway, I turned around and spoke "It's almost time for class, I think you should get moving." Then I turned and left leaving a room of baffled hosts behind.

I walked into the classroom and sat in my seat right before the teacher came in.

No sign of the twins yet, the teacher noticed this too and asked the class, "Has anyone seen the Hitachiins?"

The class murmured with questions and finally I spoke up, unsure of how my voice would be.

"I think I saw them in the classroom down the hall, I think it was labeled 'science room 2B'," I said with no tension in my voice thankfully.

The teacher nodded and then said "Would you please go see if they are still there, I would go myself but I need to start the lesson."

I gulped at the fact that I would be going back to where I was almost... No I will _not_ think about that right now.

I started walking down the hallway to find the room that I had left four shocked hosts.

I found the room and looked inside, the only things in there were the twins bag, and a knocked out student. No doubt that it was done by Mori.

But I looked closer at the student and found him to be "Hikaru?" I said softly.

The student stirred and looked my way. I instantly froze and hoped that he was still dazed from sleep.

I was wrong _again_.

He immediately shot up and hugged me.

Muttering something almost inaudible for me to hear.

Keyword _almost_.

Hikaru must have thought he was dreaming because he kept saying "I want you, I want your whole body _now_."

I shuddered at this and hoped that he would let go soon.

He started again with his antics and ran his fingers through my hair and around my waist to pull me closer.

The closer I was the more it seemed like he was about to kiss -

My thoughts were cut off by a violent but passionate kiss from Hikaru. His tongue wanting into my mouth by licking and attempting to chew on my lower lip. I moaned at his hands on my lower back and his tongue slipped in exploring as far as he could reach.

I started to gasp for air and he broke off for a moment to catch his breath, while I stood in his grasp choking from lack of air.

He looked at me with his groggy eyes and looked like he was about to confess.

He then started to snap back into reality.

_Ha reality is a real pain in the butt isn't she? _ I thought to myself while Hikaru was realizing his situation.

He quickly let me go and I dropped to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey, you could have at least gently let go," I said getting off of the floor.

"B-but you were... I mean h-how did you? Oh I give up, just don't kick me," he said shrinking to the floor.

I sighed and walked up to him and knelt down "Hikaru, the teacher sent me to find you and Kaoru because you weren't in the class when she got there."

He looked up at me with shock and then remembered that Kaoru wasn't there.

"Where's Kaoru anyway?" I asked looking around the empty room.

Hikaru suddenly looked around and with a confused expression answered.

"I-I don't know."

We looked around the room and then heard a noise from outside.

We both ducked under the nearest desk to keep from getting in trouble.

The footsteps were getting dangerously close to me.

I held my breath when they stopped in front of me.

The figure had on the boys uniform, but I couldn't see from their waist up.

They turned towards me and started to bend down.

I shut my eyes hoping that they wouldn't go all they way down.

Soon I heard a gasp and a hand on my cheek.

"Dani, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" an unfamiliar voice rang out.

I opened my eyes to see - "W-who are you?" I asked looking at the face.

"How could you not remember me? I'm -" He was quickly cut off by Hikaru grabbing him from behind and throwing him aside.

"Quick Dani, run now while I've distracted him!" he shouted.

Not wanting to anger him more, I quickly got up and ran straight to the door.

Only, of course, I was stopped by a pair of twin girls and a very strong male that had picked me up.

"Hey! Put me down!" I shouted as the man carried me away from Hikaru.

He finally stopped in front of a door that was like the others, but, different somehow.

He knocked on the door and then proceeded through it.

I tried to glance at the door name but we got inside to quickly.

The tall man set me down in a chair while the twin girls tied my wrist and ankles to it.

I was quickly blindfolded and moved to some unknown location.

The blindfold came off and I was staring into a room _full_ of beautiful purple and green roses.

"_Wow_," I whispered at the beauty that was before me.

"Do you like it?" came a deep gruff voice from behind me.

"Y-yes, they are very beautiful," I responded unsure who was talking.

The figure that I had seen before walked into the room at the far corner, he looked like he had never hit the wall.

I gaped inwardly at his appearance, his hair was a deep, almost brown, red. His eyes were like mine, emeralds hidden beneath that red sea of hair.

"I'm glad you like it Dani, I picked them out just for you," he smiled.

I felt my face become heated at his soft smooth words.

But quickly shook it off, I can tell when I'm being hosted and when I'm not.

This guy was at the border line of hosting and flirting.

"Who are you?" I asked again hoping that this time I would actually get an answer.

"Like I was saying before your, ahem, friend shoved me away, I'm the class representative for class 1-A. My name is Ritsu," he said bowing slightly.

"Well, Ritsu, would you be so kind as to tell me why you kidnapped me?" I asked looking right into his eyes.

He seemed like he was lost in a trance before answering my question, "Ah, I have collected you because I needed to confront you about something. Are you, or are you not... A girl?" he asked like it was some big million dollar question.

I looked at him confused and then responded "What makes you say that? Is there something about me that makes me seem _feminine_?" I asked stretching the word feminine.

He looked like he was about to burst when he gave up his cool guy act and talked to me straight out. "Okay listen, there are some rumors going around that an honor student is cross-dressing, and the only other honor student is you, because it obviously isn't Fujioka."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity but then answered, "If I answer truthfully, you have to promise _not_ to and I mean _**not**_ to tell _anyone_ under _any circumstances_."

He nodded his head and I continued, "I am indeed a girl, but I only have to dress this way because of that stupid host club."

He looked at me in bewilderment and then reacted "I-I'm so s-sorry. Is there anything that I-I can d-do to help?"

He looked like he might pounce me at any moment so I sighed and hoped for a miracle.

Then in came the cavalry.

Mori and Honey went to work quickly, kicking butt like no one has seen.

The others came to me and untied me.

"Thanks guys, but I'm okay now," I said getting up and rubbing my wrists.

"I'M SO GLAD MY OTHER DAUGHTER IS SAFE!" Tamaki shouted as he hugged me almost to death.

After the major hug session, we all left, hoping that none of them would remember and spread my secret.

**LINE BREAK**

Club hours went by smoothly and I was headed to get my stuff when my host came up to me.

"Be sure that you have everything you need for the week. I wouldn't want to loose anything for this," he said coldly.

I didn't care anymore, I gathered my stuff and followed him out to his limo.

We reached his house and I gawked at the humongous place that was called, "Welcome to the Ootori estate," Kyoya said calmly.

**LINE BREAK**

**me: So who did you guys think it was before you read it?**

**Tamaki: OH! I KNOW! I KNOW!**

**me: Tamaki, of course you know, YOU"RE IN MY HEAD!**

**Hikaru, I was so close to third base to (pouts)**

**Haruhi: What's third base?**

**Kao & Hika: Aw, isn't that sweet, she's so innocent.**

**me: (raises an eyebrow) Get the heck away from Haruhi you sex mongers!**

**Honey: Please R&R it would really help Song-chan a lot :)**

**Mori: Ah**


	9. Kyoya?

**I don't own OHSHC just Dani**

**chapter 9: Kyoya?**

I followed Kyoya into his home.

I gawked at the magnificent chandelier that was in the front hallway.

"K-kyoya, what is this?" I asked looking at the room that I would be staying in.

"It's a guest room of course. What else would it be?" Kyoya said dryly.

I sighed at his rich kid attitude. But set my stuff down none the less.

He left me to unpack and settle in to my new surroundings, so I was alone for a while.

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I rolled over to fix myself and get more comfortable in the ginormous bed.

I hadn't slept real well in a week, so I was glad for the rest.

**LINE BREAK**

Kyoya came and got me up about an hour later for dinner and lead me down to the extravagant dining room, complete with fancy dinner wear and crystal glasses.

It was just me and Kyoya for dinner, he explained that his dad never ate when he was up. If he did, it was very rare.

His brothers were never home to have a family dinner, as well as his sister.

It was an awkward dinner that consisted of clanking of sliver wear on plates, and the occasional cough.

I finished my plate and went to bed for the log day tomorrow.

I didn't normally have to lock the bathroom door since it was just me and my parents.

So I didn't think when I went to take a shower.

I turned the water on and got in.

The shower was extravagant, and had a completely covered front with a sheet wall blocking out the rest of the room.

There were four shower heads in the shower, with a bath tub in the far end.

I turned on the shower and stood in the heat and steam while washing my hair.

The water was incredibly loud as it hit the tile floors and my ears.

While I was rinsing my hair some soap got in my eyes so I was rinsing it out.

I couldn't hear much of anything, much less _see_ anything.

The next thing I felt was a cold breeze, then nothing.

I finished cleaning my eyes so I could see around me.

All I saw was steam and water.

I shrugged it off and continued my shower, when I heard something crawl into the bathtub.

I flinched at the sound of the water sloshing.

I slowly walked over to the bathtub to investigate.

I could barely see a figure in the tub.

I instantly froze seeing the boy who was recently wearing glasses and, well, _clothes_.

I slowly backed away, but as soon as his figure became misty, I barely stepped on a rubber duck, and his head snapped in my direction.

**Kyoya's POV**

_'I don't remember telling someone to turn the shower on, but who am I to waist water like that.' _ I thought.

I quickly undressed, leaving my glasses on top of the pile of folded laundry.

When I entered the shower, the water was already running and steaming.

I could already feel my muscles relax from the heat.

I quickly made a bee line for the tub to relax a bit before actually cleaning myself.

After a couple of minutes, I heard a faint squeak from a rubber duck.

My head immediately snapped in the direction of the sound.

I couldn't really see anything, but I thought I saw a vague outline of someone.

I shrugged it off and closed my eyes.

**Dani's POV**

Kyoya turned back around and I quickly headed for the door.

But, my klutziness came back to bite me in the butt.

I slipped on the water, pulling down a rack of towels covering my body.

I hit my head on the floor and everything went dark.

**Kyoya's POV**

While I was finally relaxing, I suddenly heard a loud thud and clatter.

Right next to me!

I jumped so high I thought I had left the tub.

I got up to see what the sound was.

I gasped "D-dani?" I asked looking at the figure covered in towels.

She didn't respond.

She must be unconscious from the fall.

I quickly got a towel and got down next to her.

I lifted one of the towels on her back and quickly dropped it.

"The water wasn't on for me, she was taking a shower!" I exclaimed turning a bright shade of red.

I quickly called for the maids after putting my robe on.

I asked them to get me a robe for her and a cool washcloth.

They left and came back very quickly.

They put the robe on her and tied it securely.

I came in and picked up the unconscious girl, carrying her bridal style.

I looked at her face, she had a couple of bruises on her face, and a little bit of blood from a cut.

I couldn't help but notice the robe a little bit disheveled.

Her peach skin glowing softly from the body soap.

Her soft, small, toned legs exposed.

I could almost see her chest.

I felt her soft skin from holding her.

I blushed lightly, turned and took her to my room.

I set her on my bed and picked up the washcloth.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I looked at her sleeping face.

I moved a couple of hair strands out of her face, her brown hair slightly curling into little curls on her head.

I placed the cold cloth on her forehead, then brushed her cheek.

I picked up one of her small hands and held it in my own, much larger, hands.

I had forgotten that I didn't have my glasses on, due to the pure shock.

I rang for a maid to go and retrieve them for me.

When she came back I put them on and was, for the first time, astonished at her appearance.

She had porcelain features when she was a girl.

Her fingers were tiny and well kept.

Her eyelashes were long and thin.

Even while she slept, her face had a small smile on it. Just begging to be released into a full blossomed one.

She shifted a little in the bed, groaning as she adjusted.

I couldn't help it, for the first time since Haruhi, I smiled genuinely.

**Dani's POV**

After I slipped in the bathroom, I woke up somewhere else.

I felt something soft against my skin, and something warm holding my hand.

I moved around in my new surroundings and let out a small groan from the pain.

I opened my eyes to a bright but dim light.

"Mm," I said rubbing my eyes to adjust to the lights.

When I had adjusted, I realized I wasn't alone.

"Ah, K-kyoya, s-sorry, I guess I came in here on accident," I said hoping that he wouldn't know that I had been in the bathroom with him.

"No, I carried you here. Do you remember what happened?" he asked, pink slightly creeping onto his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. I didn't know you were in there. I thought I was alone," I said trying to defend myself.

It was then that I noticed the warm thing that was holding my hand, was Kyoya's hands!

I also noticed that all that was between me and him, was a couple of robes.

"Is everything all right Dani?" he said stroking my face.

I flinched at his soft touch.

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry I've troubled you enough," I said sitting up.

I couldn't sit up for very long. I landed back down on the bed with an excruciating pain in my body.

"Dani! Don't move so much, you had a nasty fall and hit your head," Kyoya said adjusting the cloth on my head.

I nodded and laid back down.

I gasped, I had been n-n-n-n-_naked_ before I woke up.

How much had he seen?

Gosh, how much did he _touch_?

My head spun with all the questions, I felt so dizzy that I passed out again.

**Kyoya's POV**

After I told her that I carried her into my room, she passed out.

What did I do?

I should have told her that my maids brought her here.

I shook her lightly, "Dani? Dani wake up."

I did that over and over again.

She just _wouldn't_ wake.

I sat there hoping that she would regain consciousness.

I grazed her cheek, her collarbone, her neck.

It was like she was a drug that I couldn't stop.

I slid the robe off of her shoulder and kissed it.

"Hm, she tastes like vanilla," I smiled a little as I spoke into her shoulder.

I slid it further down her back and rolled her onto her side so I could reach her back.

I traced the scars on her back with my finger.

Then kissed them with lips, and traced the scars with my tongue.

I heard her moan in her sleep, I smirked.

_'She really is to easy.'_ I thought as I kissed her back, her shoulders, her neck.

**Dani's Dream POV**

I could have sworn I was in Kyoya's room on his bed.

So why am I on the beach at sunset?

I felt someone trace my scars, I cringed at the feeling that replayed the memories of my painful past.

I looked to see who it was.

"Kyoya?" I said shocked to see the person kissing my scars was Kyoya.

The uptight Kyoya Ootori, was getting intimate, _with me_.

I felt his hands come back around to my front, pushing me down onto my back.

He straddled me, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Mm, K-kyoya, s-stop. I-I can't take m-much more of t-this," I said trying to get out from under him.

**Kyoya's POV**

I was kissing Dani's neck when I heard her mumble.

She said something about stopping and not being able to take much more.

I chuckled, _'She must be dreaming about something,'_ I thought as I traced her pink, plush lips.

I leaned down, cupped her cheek, and kissed her.

_'More vanilla Dani. Are you trying to trap me?' _I thought as she softly smiled in her sleep.

She stirred, _'she waking up,'_ I thought as I adjusted myself back to her side.

She opened her eyes and immediately sat straight up.

**Dani's POV**

I apparently fell asleep again.

Because during my dream, when Kyoya kissed me, I woke up and was back in his room.

I shot straight up and looked around.

Kyoya was still next to me, looking concerned, and I was still in a robe, on his bed, in his room.

I felt a blush creep up on my face, there was no suppressing it. It came right out and my face got hot.

And not just the normal hot that blushes give.

But the heat that would almost give you a fever.

I looked at the robe on myself, I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

He cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

"You might want to go back to your room now correct?" he asked pushing his glasses up.

I nodded my head and swung my feet over the edge of the bed.

He stood up and held his hand out to me.

I hesitated, but grabbed it non the less.

He helped me stand, but my legs were still weak, so I fell into his arms.

_'I can't believe I just did that,' _I thought as I stood up.

I briefly caught a glimpse of Kyoya's face, but I could have sworn I saw a blush on his face.

He turned his face away from mine, "S-sorry, I-I guess I still can't walk," I said trying to steady myself.

**Kyoya's POV**

She stood up and tried to steady herself, I could tell she wouldn't be able to walk on her own.

I scooped her up the same way I had her when I carried her in here.

She looked shocked and blushed madly.

_'I always thought she was cute like that,'_ I thought as I inwardly smiled.

I walked through the halls and found her room.

I kicked the door open and shut it with my foot.

I set her on her bed and pulled the covers down.

I was about to leave when I heard a loud booming sound, followed by a bright flash.

Dani screamed and hid under the covers.

_'She has the same fear as Haruhi?'_ I thought placing my hand on my chin.

I slowly walked up to the bed, I tapped the lump under the covers.

She flinched, "Dani? You can come out now."

She slowly came out of the covers.

Her eyes looked like she might scream at the slightest touch.

Another boom and flash.

She screamed and jumped into my hold.

I was so surprised at the sudden lunge I fell backwards onto the floor.

We toppled over and she almost fell into my lips.

But mine crashed into her forehead, practically busting my lip.

My glasses fell off making it almost impossible for me to see.

She got up, looked at my face, but that was all I could see, I couldn't see what her expression was.

**Dani's POV**

I fell RIGHT into his lips.

My fore head hurts a bit from his teeth.

I sat up and looked at his face.

His glasses fell off in the fall, so I had a really good view of his gray eyes.

They showed me my own reflection, my reaction to his wonderful eyes that seemed to search my soul, was blushing, _again_.

I lowered my head, hoping that he couldn't see anything and found his glasses.

"Here, your glasses," I said placing them on his face.

After his vision was restored, he kept staring into my eyes.

I couldn't look away, they were so captivating.

My mouth was slightly open to help steady my breathing.

**Kyoya's POV**

She placed my glasses back on my face, her soft skin brushing my cheek.

Her lips were open slightly, breathing through her mouth to steady her rapid breathing.

I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers.

I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer.

Trying to gain access inside her mouth, and we all know that I get what I want, whether it's to the person's knowing or not.

She gasped and opened her mouth.

I had won, I slid my tongue in and searched in unknown territory.

It was warm, and tasted so good.

I moaned at the pleasure I was getting.

I had never experienced something this, _phenomenal_.

I kissed deeper, earning a moan from Dani, she seemed to be enjoying this as well.

I sucked her lower lip and her tongue, making it the sexiest kiss that I have ever done.

I could feel myself getting aroused.

She moaned and gasped, soon we had to have air.

So I let her go, but not to much.

She lowered her head and gasped for air.

**Dani's POV**

Kyoya just kissed me. He kissed me, in the _mouth_!

He kissed my lips, he sucked on my _tongue_.

Finally, when I couldn't breath, he pulled out, but didn't let me move very far.

I put my head down to breath without him seeing the major blush that had formed on my face.

When I opened my eyes, I was looking from his stomach, to his thighs.

I gulped when I saw something sticking up in the robe.

Kyoya followed my line of sight.

He silently gasped and pulled me back into a kiss.

_'Ah! I hope I never see what's under this robe!,'_ I thought as I fought to get away.

Kyoya grabbed my shoulders and flipped positions.

Now _he_ was on top and I was on bottom.

He pinned my hands against the floor so I couldn't struggle.

I started using my legs to try and kick my way out, but that backfired when he moaned against my lips from me brushing against the _thing_ standing up.

I didn't want to move to much more, if I did, my robe would reveal to much.

He let go of one of my hands to slide down my side and leg.

He lifted the leg as I tried to pound on his chest to let me go.

He moved his head to my inner thigh, his lips kissed it, slowly moving down.

I only had one hand free, but I was hoping that he would be able to restrain himself.

"K-kyoya, stop i-it," I said arching my back.

He was getting really uncomfortable for my tastes.

He was more mature in his attacks than the twins, and my body heated up with every move. But he was still making me do something I didn't want to.

He turned his attention back to my upper body and kissed my neck.

He sat up, taking me with him, and lifted me into a bridal style hold.

He smirked and walked back over to the bed where he set me down and straddled me again.

I kept looking at his face because his robe was starting to come undone.

His left shoulder was exposed, and so was most of his chest.

He reached for my leg again, I cried out with the pleasure he was giving me.

I felt like I was cheating him.

I reached up for his neck, finding it, I pulled myself up and kissed his neck.

I couldn't control myself, it was like I was possessed by something.

I blew in his ear and he shivered and moaned, slightly arching his back.

I smirked to myself,_ 'Is the famous shadow king _always_ this easy to please?'_ I wondered as her lightly nipped at my neck

For the first time, I felt something hard against my leg.

My eyes went wide when I realized that it was the _thing_ that was trying to escape from his robe.

"Kyoya, p-please let me go. We have s-school tomorrow, I-I need to be fo-ocused," I said as he was desperately trying to win over my hormones.

My brain kept telling me to push down on his erection, and that would make him let go.

But my body didn't want to have anything to do with the hard object.

Right when he was about to go down my chest, I gave up and lifted my legs to put more pressure on it.

**Kyoya's POV**

Just when I thought I had the most restraint, I was going for her chest and the same vanilla taste that got me hooked in the first place.

Dani lifted her legs and my erection was immediately pressed on.

I couldn't hold it, "Ah!" I screamed as I fell on to my back.

She couldn't have known to do that, unless she has been attacked before.

I was panting, but saw that she was getting up and heading for the door.

She went through the door, almost as if she was challenging me.

So I got off the bed and chased after her.

When I got outside the door, she turned, saw me, and immediately ran down the hall, her robe flying her with swift movements.

I finally lost her in the corridors, and asked a maid to tell her I went to bed when she turned up.

I asked the maid to help her find her room because she was probably hopelessly lost by now.

The maid nodded and I smiled as I walked away.

Instead of going to my own room, I went back to hers, turned out the lights, and crawled into the bed.

A few minuted later, I heard her sigh as she crawled into the bed.

Soon she was asleep.

I made my way to her and cradled her in my arms, and soon fell asleep too.

**LINE BREAK**

**me: how did this chapter turn out? Sorry it was so long, couldn't find a right place to stop it.**

**Kyoya: (grins)**

**me: O-kay, well this has come to an interesting turn of events. Find out what Dani will do when she finds out she has a sleeping partner.**

**Tamaki: Kyoya you traitor!**

**Hika & Kao: Please review, criticism is welcomed ^_^**


	10. AN

Hey Guys, I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. I have had MAJOR writers block. I have begun the next chapter and I am almost finished. So just bear with me for another few days. If you have any ideas for future chapters I would be glad to take them and somehow work them into the ongoing story. Thanks for your hopefully understanding :)


	11. What the? Hey!

**I don't own OHSHC just Dani**

**chapter 10: What the? HEY!**

**Dani's POV**

The last thing I remember was going to sleep and a warmth coming next to me right as I fell to sleep.

**Morning**

I woke up to a warm sensation on my neck. It gave me the chills.

It was warm, but cold and menacing all at the same time.

It could only come from one person, "K-kyoya?" I asked rolling over to his sleeping face.

He groaned and pulled me closer.

My head went to the space between his chin and his chest.

I gasped at the sexy scent that was coming from his neck.

"No, I hate waking up early. Go back to sleep," he mumbled.

My eyes were wide and I was trying to figure out how to escape from this one. But, couldn't figure out anything to do except try and push him away.

Since that didn't work, I was out of options and out of ideas.

So, I just laid there hoping that he would get up soon.

It took almost six hours for him to finally get up.

When he woke up, he smirked at me and then kissed my forehead.

I flinched at the surprise kiss. He chuckled.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked pushing my head down further.

"You are, that's what. But I like that about you," he said sitting up taking me with him.

He turned me around and pulled me into his lap.

His hot breath, caressing my ear and neck. His nose, nuzzling its way around my shoulders, his lips nipping along the way.

I gasped at his sudden movements in the middle of the day.

"K-kyoya! S-stop it!" I managed to gasp out as he continued his antics from the previous night.

I could hear him smirk against my back.

He traced my neck with his tongue, sending a chill down my spine and a moan from my mouth.

He chuckled.

"Kyoya, please stop this. I need to eat something. You didn't get up until after lunch time and I haven't eaten since yesterday," I whined hoping he would let go.

He looked over my shoulder at me and frowned.

He knew I was right, but didn't want to stop his fun.

Reluctantly he let go and got off the bed to grab his glasses.

I quickly stood and headed for the door.

But faster than you could say 'Ouran High School Host Club', Kyoya was at the door making a blockade between me and my sweet freedom.

I didn't account for him coming with me to eat. I never suspected he was hungry after his lewd acts just a moment ago.

He followed me all the way to the kitchen and sat beside me to keep an eye on me.

Frequently, I caught him looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

When I did catch him, he quickly brushed it off and looked around the table.

After we finished he swiftly lifted me up again and ran to another part of the house.

We ended up in a magnificent music room with an absolutely gorgeous piano.

He set me down in a large chair and stood in front of me.

He had an evil glint in his eyes that spelled trouble. However, at the moment, I was in _no_ place to get away.

He looked at me with so much lust that you could almost see it dripping from his eyes.

He walked towards me and put his hands on the arms of the chair.

He leaned forward and I tried to push him away, but it didn't work and he was kissing me again.

I could feel my body internally twitching for me to get away. But I just couldn't, he was to strong.

All I could do right now is hope to make him dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

He backed off and looked at me with the same lustful look that the twins gave me before they pounced.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed the chair into a reclining position so he'd have easier access.

He climbed on top of the chair and placed his knees on either side of my thighs.

On the inside I was screaming, but the outside of me, was as calm and fearful as a deer before it was shot.

"K-kyoya, what are you doing this for? Surely there is nothing that you could gain from doing this. I don't have high society standards," I said as he licked my neck.

I shivered, Kyoya has never acted like this. Sure, I would expect this from the twins, but not the 'cool type' host.

"That has nothing to do with it," he started "I'm simply after you. Your voluptuous body, your sweet smell. Others may think you're just a skinny rat, but I think you're the most beautiful thing I have every seen."

I blushed, _hard_.

He pulled away and smiled at me, his eyes almost completely glazed over in lust.

_'I can't believe he would say that!'_ I thought as his hands traveled down my waist to my inner thighs.

He was able to reach them easily because we still hadn't gottendressed from last nights, _events_.

"K-kyoya, stop already! We missed school today all because of your low blood pressure demon wouldn't wake up and now Tamaki is probably worried sick!" I said trying to get him to not be horny.

And sure enough, like he was reading my mind, I heard shouting from down the hall.

Kyoya got off of me to hopefully make it to the door before the others did, but Tamaki is really fast when he's worried.

I readjust my robe and fixed the chair right before the others walk in.

"Kyoya, Dani! Thank God you're okay! I thought something terrible had happened since neither of you came to school today!" Tamaki said as he grasped us both in a hug.

"Tamaki, we're fine I promise nothing happened. Dani was feeling sick this morning so I was taking care of her." Kyoya said coolly.

I rolled my eyes, what the _hell_ is he talking about?

"Yeah Tamaki, we're fine. I was feeling nauseous this morning so Kyoya was being a good home host." I said, my lips curling sickly into a smile.

Tamaki quickly turned back into his old perky self and hugged my close.

"Oh, well I'm glad you're feeling better! You are feeling better right?" he asked pulling back to look at my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just turns out I was tired." I said trying to push him away.

I could feel my robe slipping and Kyoya was starting to look more confident in his offensive line, if you know what I mean.

"Hey boss, don't you think it's weird for both of them to be in robes?" The twins asked.

Damn them, damn both of them _and_ their children.

I put my head in my palm as Tamaki instantly shot over to Kyoya and grasped him by his shoulders.

"Kyoya, you didn't do anything did you?" Tamaki asked.

"No, we just both finished getting showers and I thought it would be a good idea to show Dani the music room." Kyoya responded.

He's getting good at his lies. Hope he doesn't get mixed up in them.

I chuckled internally.

_'So _this_ is why people call him the demon king.'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah Tamaki, I wanted to play more of the instruments so this is the best place to learn. The room is filled with so many different styles of instruments so it's a good opportunity for me." I smiled as I helped this bastard by lying through my teeth.

The others looked me over and then looked at Kyoya, who is very hard to read.

They shrugged their shoulders and turned to leave, Haruhi being the first one.

I waved at them as they left.

As soon as they had all made it out of the door, I immediately turned to Kyoya who was smirking.

"Now that they're gone, we can continue what we started." he stepped forward.

I laughed nervously and started to head towards the door.

"S-sorry Kyoya, I-I think I need to go lie down and sleep for a while. All of that lying made me tired." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

His smirk never left his face.

"Okay, then I will help you sleep." damn him and his cockiness.

"No no, I'm fine. You should work on the clubs financial statement. Who know what Tamaki has done while you were gone. You might wanna be prepared for the worst." I said slyly as I slipped out of the room.

I left the room with a baffled Kyoya and somehow made it back to my room to sleep the rest of the night without any disturbances.

*sigh* I hope this lasts long enough.

**LINE BREAK**

"At last! The long awaited day of freedom has come!" I shouted while collecting my things.

I have never been so happy to see a suitcase in my life.

Well lucky for me, today I get to move to the next house.

I forget who though.

Eh, it doesn't matter, they'll come get me after club hours.

I finally gathered my things and headed for the car.

First period here I come!

**LINE BREAK**

Ah! lunch break, this is the second meal I've eaten in two days.

Why you ask?

Because I only had dinner yesterday, and was to afraid to eat breakfast today.

Yes, you guessed why. Damn Kyoya and his molesting skills.

He almost got me twice yesterday. I had to sneak around the house like a ninja all day.

Evading all open rooms and blind spots.

So now I'm sitting in the class room scarfing down the lunch I made a couple days ago.

"Why are you eating so fast?" I jumped at the sudden appearance of the twins.

"N-no reason, now leave me alone." I said and turned to continue eating.

Hikaru reached around and snatched my sandwich away from me along with the lunch box.

"Hey! Give that back Hikaru!" I shouted trying to reach for them.

Damn his height.

"Not until you tell us why you have to eat so fast." I sighed and sat down.

"I guess I won't be eating then." I humphed and crossed my arms.

The looked at each other and then snaked around either side of me.

"Come one Dani, we just wanna know about you." they said rubbing their faces against mine.

I humphed and crossed my arms.

"Fine then, we'll just take this and -" "No wait! Just give me back my food and I'll tell you." I said jumping up to grasp Hikaru's sleeve.

"Now hand me my lunch please." I said holding my hand out to receive it.

Hikaru handed it to me and I quickly snarfed it down.

"Alright now you've had your food, tell us." They said staring at me.

"Well you see," I said standing.

"Bye!" I shouted and ran off.

"Hey! Wait!" They shouted and ran after me.

I quickened my pace and darted into the nearest classroom.

I looked around and saw who I was avoiding.

"Dani! How delightful of you to come visit me today." Tamaki shouted.

"Y-yeah, that's why I'm here." I said rubbing my neck nervously.

"Kyoya, look who came to visit!" He shouted putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Good to see you so soon Dani." He said smirking.

"Yeah, it's been a whole half a day since I last saw you." I said rubbing my arm.

"Well, it was good to see you. But, I must be going. Break is gonna end soon. Ja ne." I said then darted out the door.

**No One's POV**

"Aw, she ran away." Tamaki said.

Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up.

**LINE BREAK**

**Dani's POV**

Classes are over and now it's time for clubs to begin.

That being said I walked through the halls and made my way to the third music room.

"I'm here, now what ridiculous costume am I wearing today?" I asked to those in the room.

"Today's theme is 'Lion King'. So, you will find your costume in the changing rooms in the back room." Tamaki said.

He was adjusting his Simba costume.

I looked around the room and the others where already in costume.

Tamaki was Simba, Haruhi was Nala (no idea how they got her into that), the twins were dressed as the hyenas, Mori was dressed as Pumba, Honey was Timon, Kyoya was Scar (how appropriate), and all that was left was.

Great, I'm gonna be dressed as a bird.

Zazu's the name, being annoying is the game.

I quickly put on the feathery mess and stepped out.

"Wah! You look great Dani-chan!" Honey shouted as he grasped my hands and spun.

"Yeah, I look like a peacock threw up on me." I said holding up my arms for emphasis.

"Enough, the ladies will be here any minute. Places people." Tamaki shouted sitting in his chair.

The door opened and the ladies were greeted with a chorus of "Welcome Ladies" by those of us in the club.

**LINE BREAK**

Club hours are over and I'm coming out of the back rubbing the last of the face paint off, when I run into the next home.

"Kochi kochi Dani-chan, we have to get going before the rain starts." Honey shouted from atop Mori.

"Okay, lead the way." I said picking up my stuff.

We got into their car and arrived soon after.

This place was absolutely beautiful!

It had cherry blossoms lining the driveway, and what looked like a dojo in the back.

"This place is breathtaking Honey." I said following them inside.

"Yeah, we like it too ne Takashi." he said cuddling his bunny.

"Nn." Was all Mori said and they led me to the room I would be staying in for the next week.

_'Let's hope I can relax here.'_ I thought as I unpacked.

Food was less important right now so when I finished, I flopped on the bed and soon was asleep.

**The End**

**Welp, thanks for sticking with me through this long writers block. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Don't forget to R&R criticizm is welcomed ^_^**

**(\_/)**

(")(")

**Bunny will be happy with reviews**


End file.
